Solo por esta noche
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Lucy tiene una voz en la cabeza que se llama Cyl, un enamoramiento platónico jamás satisfecho por un primo que se llama Louis, un mejor amigo insistente en salir con ella que se llama Lorcan. Lucy pertenece a un grupito que se dedica a pintar Graffitis anti-Estatuto del secreto de noche con las capuchas subidas. Lucy aprovecha las oportunidades. LWLW, reto incesto EECQR - Niesugui


**Gui:** Bueno, ya he acabado esto. Segundo fic que participa en el reto Incesto de EEQCR... Así que creo que haré un tercero. Muahaha. Soy mala. Os dejo con un LouisLucy de por aquí, un Louis algo extraviado, una Lucy con doble personalidad... En fin, ya veréis. Siento el principio y el final, pero es una aspecto que quería tratar así que subiré el rating.

**Disclaimer:** No soy Rowling, ella no está tan enferma como yo.

* * *

**Sólo por esta noche**

* * *

_Son algo así como las dos de la mañana y no veo por qué deberías masturbarte ahora, por mucho que te apetezca._

Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer que masturbarme ahora. No, eso suena muy triste. Dormir es bueno, claro, pero de verdad, no puedo evitarlo. No me obligo. Es un deseo corporal. Hay que satisfacerlo.

_Necesitas un novio ya, Lu._

Necesito que te calles de una vez y me dejes masturbarme en paz pensando en quien yo quiera.

_Ya sé en quién piensas, Lu. Piensas en tu primo Louis que está lejos, que no viene a verte y del que sigues semi enamorada._

Callate Cyl, cállate, que se me baja el calentón.

_Es mentira. Lo alimenta. Masturbate pensando en tu primo, ¿te parece normal? Eso es incesto._

Mis fantasías son mis fantasías, mi amiga Martha me confesó que tenía fantasías con su profe de historia. Además, ya no me apetece masturbarme por tu culpa, maldita voz de mi conciencia. Louis ya no me gusta.

_Pues entonces dile a Lorcan que vas a salir con él._

* * *

Nos reunimos hoy con los anti-estatuto. Fueron a hacer pintadas por el callejón Diagón la noche del fin de semana pasado. Yo no he podido ir porque me habían castigado por derramar a posta un vaso lleno de no sé qué substancia encima de un niño de mi curso.

_Bueno, es que eso ha sido cruel, por muy mal que te caiga._

No lo he hecho a posta. Ha sido la maldita apuesta con Lysander. Él me podía ordenar hacer lo que quisiera durante una hora. Menos besar a alguien ni llegar más lejos que eso con nadie, para que no haya malentendidos.

_A Lorcan le habría hecho ilusión que su hermano rompiera esa regla._

Cállate, Cyl. Tú no sabes nada. Ya estamos llegando así que calla. Creo que vamos a quedar en ir el finde que viene a pintar otra vez.

* * *

¿Qué hace ahí?

_¿Estás segura de que es él?_

Joder, como para no estarlo. Mira eso... ¿Quién es el que va con él?

_Seguro que un francesito de los suyos. ¿Estás segura? No parece él. Podría ser cualquiera._

Tengo un sexto sentido con él. Es. Lo que no entiendo es qué hace en Inglaterra paseando con un amigo franchute a las dos de la mañana y... ¡Han visto a Samuel! Será idiota... Seguro que ven el principio de la pintada.

_Relájate. Seguro que Samuel les convence para que os ayuden._

Peor aún, Cyl. Voy a encontrarme con él. No estoy emocionalmente preparada.

_Haz como si nada. No eres Lucy Weasley. Eres una infractora del Estatuto X. Ponte la capucha. Para algo te has cortado el pelo._

Si, para no gustarle a Lorcan... Mira, ha reconocido a Lorcan. Mierda. Como él o Lysander suelten prenda les crujo.

_No lo harán. Saben los problemas que hay entre vosotros._

Lorcan es capaz.

_Mira Lucy, se acerca hacia aquí._

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Cyl Smith-_rauda y veloz, ¿te has cambiado el nombre por el mío? Espero que me llames Lucy._

-Encantado. Louis Weasley. Él es Jean. ¿Con qué puedo ayudar?

_Diles que pinten la base roja y solo acuérdate de pronunciar mal su nombre. Y procura que los demás te llamen Cyl._

Cállate Cyl.

_Nah, ahora soy Lucy._

* * *

-¿Y de dónde sale ese nombre, ¿Cyl?

-Es un apodo-_ya claro, Lily, un apodo. Es mi nombre._

Por eso es un apodo Cyl, cállate. Te llamas Cyl porque Lysander dijo que Cyl molaba. Es Lucy al revés.

_Es Lucy deformado, que es distinto._

Oye, que estoy hablando con él, ¿te quieres callar?

-¿Por fin te dejas apodar Cyl?-_qué listo es tu amigo Samuel._

-Digamos que sí, hoy seré Cyl y sólo Cyl. Mañana te pegaré como me llames así.

-Bueno, vale Cyl-_te ha guiñado un ojo, guapa. Creo que también ha entendido lo que te traes entre manos. Todos saben que sois primos._

Todos cierran la boca menos tú. Y Kat, que podría soltar cualquier idiotez, está ligando con ese tal Jean.

-¿Y cual es tu verdadero nombre, Cyl?

-Es un secreto.

-Me gustan los secretos, cuéntamelo.

-Es lo bueno de los secretos, "Lui", que no se cuentan.

-¿Me has llamado "Lui"?

-¿No te llamabas así?

_Este chico sigue siendo igual de quisquilloso, aunque haya aprendido a ligar._

Cállate Cyl.

-Sí, pero lo has pronunciado mal.

-Bueno, es que no sé francés, "Lui".

-¿Cómo sabes que es francés?-_Uy, Lucy, ¿quién está metiendo la pata ahora?_

-Suena a francés, como "jean". Son nombres franceses. Lo sabe todo el mundo... Lo leí en un libro-he dicho. No meto la pata Cyl, sólo cállate.

-Pues Cyl no suena a inglés. Se pronuncia Louis. Si no lo consigues, llámame Nom.

-¿Te molesta que no lo pronuncie bien? Entonces te llamaré Lui. Nom no me gusta. Suena a cobarde. Voy a molestarte.

_La cara que ha puesto. ¿Pretendes ligártelo esta noche y nada más? ¿Que te bese? ¿Qué te meta mano? ¿No crees que se va a dar cuenta de que eres mil veces más pequeña que él?_

¿No crees que estás exagerando, Cyl? Sólo me saca dos años. Y pretendo exactamente eso. Ahora, muere en tu esquina. La nueva Cyl sale a escena.

_Eres una pretenciosa. Espero que no te salga bien._

-Oye, no pintas mal para ser un principiante.

-No soy un principiante, Cyl. Ya he pintado cosas. Pero no así de escandalosas. ¿Anti-Estatuto? El Secreto es muy cómodo. Pero yo te ayudo por tu cara bonita.

-Eso está bien. Oye, ¿tienes algo que ver con Sortilegios Weasley?

-Mi tío es el dueño.

-Oh, o sea que eres otro de esos hijos de héroes de Guerra que pululan por Hogwarts. ¿Cómo es que no te he visto por allí, francesito?

-No soy sólo francesito y es que voy a Beauxbatons. Y además, mis primos no pululan. Es la familia, no te metas con ellos.

-Tranquilo, me caían bien hasta dónde los vi-_Primera verdad que le sueltas estas noche ¿eh, Lucy? Ya no te acompaña ningún primo._

-Creo que mi prima Lucy sigue allí, en sexto o séptimo.

_No es que se acuerde de tu edad._

Puede que esté disimulando y lo sepa perfectamente.

-Es posible, ¿la pelirroja esa con el pelo tan largo que barre los pasillos y que se dedica a organizar torneos de Ajedrez en la Sala de los Menesteres haciendo equipos compuestos por varias casas? Peligroso, aunque a la gente le cae bien.

-Es maja.

_Qué escueto se ha vuelto. Creo que sigues siendo su trauma de niñez. Deja de hablar de ti y sedúcele._

-Bueno, yo es que dejé Hogwarts el año pasado-_un año añadido, por las buenas_.-Y salí en busca de aventuras, jugarretas y encontrarme con desconocidos rubios francesitos.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy francesito.

-¿Lui? ¿Beauxbatons? ¿Y eso qué es, el nuevo colegio de Tombuctú? ¿Crees que soy tonta? Sé que es francés.

-Déjalo. Por un instante, me gustaría pensar que siempre he vivido aquí o que siempre he ido a Hogwarts. No sé, algo distinto. Sólo por ahora. Algo como pintar un graffiti en el impoluto Callejón Diagón. O, no sé...

_Se te acerca peligrosamente. Lucy, es tu primo. ¡Lucy! ¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a dejar que te bese? Lu..._

* * *

Por fin, Cyl se calla y Lucy disfruta del beso, de los labios, de la lengua, de esa mezcla de olores, sabores, colores. Ese todo que le parece que hace explotar su pecho. El corazón le late a una velocidad increíble. Se acerca a Louis y le pone una mano en el pecho, solo para estar segura. Louis también se le acerca y la coge del cuello, por debajo de la capucha...

* * *

_Pero Louis piensa que eres otra chica. Si se te cae la capucha, Lucy, y te reconoce..._

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda, gran mierda. ¡Mierda, Cyl, mierda!

_Tranquila Lucy, tienes que inventarte una excusa._

-Buf, qué calor de repente, ¿no crees?

_¿"Buf"? Que cambio más radical, se va a dar cuenta de que pasa algo raro. Bueno, sigue mirando al suelo y pasando así la mano por el cuello y le entrará también a él la timidez. Mira qué risita ha soltado, está temblando._

Mierda Cyl.

-A ver si llueve, ¡que esto es Londres! Refrescará el ambiente.

-No me explico la subida de temperatura, ¿será una ola de calor del sur, del Sahara?

-Será... ¿A dónde han ido todos?

-Por ahí, vamos.

_Ahora ya es solo cuestión de que la próxima vez que le veas como Lucy no te sonrojes._

Disimular se me da bien. ¿Sabes Cyl? Las olas de calor del Sahara no suelen llegar al Norte de Francia, así que a Londres...

_Estoy segura de que él también sabe eso. Quédatelo como un lío de una noche..._

¡De un segundo, sí!

_Para él será eso, aunque tienes más oportunidades de conquistarlo como Cyl que como Lucy._

Nos vamos a tener que ir ya... Quiero llegar a mi cuarto.

_¿Para masturbarte?_

Cállate, Cyl.

* * *

Por cierto, "Cyl" es una deformación extraña de "Lucy". No sé, ¿reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
